The present invention relates generally to agricultural tillage equipment, and more specifically, to a system for adjusting the relative cutting depth of front and rear gangs of tillage tools on a framed tillage implement.
Towed disk harrows conventionally utilize a spring-loaded mechanism for adjusting the relative cutting depth of front and rear gangs of disks to level the implement to prevent uneven tillage and to adjust for different soil and trash conditions. Such a structure is shown, for example, in Rehn U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,017 and is utilized in commercially available disk harrows such as the John Deere Model 235 Disks. Conventional systems require the operator to stop and dismount the tractor to manually adjust the system when leveling is required, and because the adjustment is iterative, several trips off the tractor may be necessary. Some other types of systems utilize a hydraulic cylinder to control the mechanism, but due to cylinder leakage, a set position cannot be maintained over an extended operating period.